Awkward?
by MousouMachine
Summary: It's Christmas time again. The time of giving? NO! It's the time of going out on dates! What is going to happen? Read to find out.
1. The Plan

_A.N: New story based off of the first thing that popped into my head today. Set a couple years in the future._

* * *

**Kyouko's POV...**

I skipped happily to the clubroom, wearing my favorite Santa outfit.

_'Today's going to be the best day ever!'_ I thought to myself. _'With this plan, I'll be able to go on a date with Ayano! There's no way she can say no!'_

I shoved one folded paper in my left sleeve and the other in my right sleeve. I slid the door open, a loud slam echoing through the room.

"HEY!" I yelled, startling the rest of the members in the clubroom.

"Aah, Yui-senpai~! Kyouko scared me!" Chinatsu cried as she clung to Yui.

"Ahaha...Anyway, what is it this time, Kyouko?" Yui asked, petting the pink-haired girl who was hugging her at the moment.

"It's Christmas Eve eve! Let's go on dates again~!" I yelled.

"Sounds like fun!" Akari agreed.

"So it's decided!" I declared. Then, I thought of a great twist to this event. "Oh, uhh, one more thing. You have to get a gift for the person that you are paired up with."

_'Ayano, I swear, you're going to be mine!'_

"Sure," everyone agreed.

"Should I get the student council?" Chinatsu asked.

"HELL YEAH!" I yelled. Chinatsu stood up and left the clubroom.

**A while later...**

The student council members came into the clubroom. Sakurako and Himawari were glaring angrily at one another, as always. Chitose had her usual smile. Ayano faced the ground with a light blush on her face.

'_So cute~!_' I mentally screamed.

"So," I started, regaining my composure, "Shall I explain how this will be done?"

"Okay," everyone said.

"Alright. First, everyone will grab a piece of paper from the pink box on the table over there," I said, pointing at the box on the table in the center of the room, "Then, we will go over our numbers and separate into our pairs. Afterwards, we will have three hours to get ready for our dates. One hour to pick out a present, the other two to take a bath, dress up, and do what ever else."

"Got it! Now, c'mon! Let's choose our papers!" Sakurako yelled. With that, everyone lined up. The order went: Sakurako, Chinatsu, Yui, Himawari, Akari, Chitose, me, Ayano. I was in the back, because I had to execute my genius plan (duh).

**Couple seconds later...**

It finally got to my turn. I placed my right hand in the box, holding the piece of paper, which had been in my right sleeve, in between my pinky and ring fingers. Still holding the paper, I grabbed the remaining papers in the box with my index and middle fingers and dropped the one between my pinky and ring fingers. I shoved my hand in my sleeve and pulled my hand out.

_'Hehehe, now it's complete!'_ I thought while grabbing the paper in my left sleeve.

"Geez, Kyouko. What took you so long while you were choosing?" Ayano said to me.

"I couldn't decide which one to choose!" I lied. Ayano grabbed the last paper from the box.

"Ready...GO!" we all yelled as we unfolded our papers.

* * *

_A.N: This was kinda lame. Yes, I am aware that this chapter is short. If you have read my other stories, you would be aware of that, too._

_-That part when Kyouko was switching the papers was kinda confusing, wasn't it? Let me explain it differently. She switched switched the papers. THAT'S ALL. I was just getting into details._

_Next chapter: Soon, hopefully._


	2. The Pairs

_A.N: Woo hoo! Happy New Year!_

* * *

**Ayano's POV...**

"Wha-wha-wha-wha..." I stuttered.

_'I'M FINALLY PAIRED UP WITH TOSHINOU KYOUKO!'_ I mentally screamed.

"Ehehe...Ayano~!" Kyouko yelled as she hugged me around my waist.

"H-hey! G-g-g-get o-off!" I demanded, blushing like crazy.

"Okay, Aya-nyan!" Kyouko said as she let go of me.

"N-n-nyan?!"

"Not good? Perhaps I can call you 'Ayaya'?"

"That's from an anime, isn't it?" I asked with an annoyed tone in my voice.

"Ahahaha..." Kyouko chuckled.

"Don't rip off other people's ideas!"

**Meanwhile [Himawari's POV]...**

"I'm stuck with you again, booby monster?!" Sakurako asked with a dissatisfied look on her face.

"It's not like I'm happy about this, either!" I yelled as I crossed my arms,_ 'I'm not happy, I'm ecstatic...'_

We both glared at each other, angrily.

**Yui's POV...**

"Chitose! Hang in there!" I yelled, grabbing some tissues.

"I'm...looking forward to...this...event that...Kyou...ko...had planned..." Chitose responded, half-consciously.

"G-get your glasses on, quick!"

**Akari's POV...**

"Man, I was hoping to get Yui-senpai as my partner," Chinatsu pouted.

"I-it's okay! I'm sure you'll get to be her partner for the next event!" I smiled, trying to shine some light on this situation.

_'I hope she won't give me a massage...'_

"I'll try my luck," Chinatsu said.

**After getting in pairs (3rd person POV)...**

"Okay, so the groups are: Me and Ayano, Sakurako and Himawari, Yui and Chitose, and Akari and Chinatsu. Now, everyone will get ready for their dates and meet up here, with a present, for the event in three hours. Make sure that we come back to the club room four to five hours after we leave to go on our dates," Kyouko explained and reminded everyone, "LET'S GO NOW!"

Everybody ran off towards their houses and began to get ready for the event that Kyouko had planned.

* * *

A.N: Pairings in this story are as stated below.

-KyoukoxAyano

-HimawarixSakurako

-ChinatsuxAkari

-Yui and Chitose (I wonder what they'll talk about)

Let's all congratulate the writers of 2013 for their hard work!


	3. The Preparations

_A.N: Hello there and welcome to the messed up story of 2014. I am truly sorry that I haven't updated this story for a while._

_-SHORT CHAPTER, DON'T BOTHER READING IT!-_

_-Slams head on a desk. NOBODY READS THIS STORY! THIS THING ONLY HAS A LITTLE OVER 200 VIEWS. IT HAS NO REVIEWS EITHER!_

_-Saa, hajime yo._

_-I read some really awesome yuri so I'm pumped and ready to write!_

* * *

**Ayano's POV...**

_'Oh god. What should I wear?!'_

I pounded my head on the wall next to me, and screamed, "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!"

I stopped pounding my head and rummaged through my closed while I thought,_ 'Should I ask Chitose for advice?'_

I decided not to since it would shave off a few minutes of her own time. I sighed and grabbed a white Summer dress.

_'It's cold outside...Ah, I'll just wear a jacket over it.'_

I got my light blue jacket and put the clothes on my bed and went to take a quick shower. After I finished, I got out of the bathroom, put on my dress and jacket and looked at myself in the mirror.

_'Aw, geez. How can anyone like someone like me?'_ I thought. I stared at my hair for a couple of seconds,_ 'Should I do my hair differently today?'_

I sighed and tied up my hair in it's usual ponytail.

**Himawari's POV...**

I smiled, knowing that in a few hours, I'll be on a date with Sakurako. I thought to myself, '_Which perfume did Sakurako like the best?'_

I looked at a couple of them that I had put out.

"Hmmm….I think it was this one," I said, grabbing the blue-ish bottle. I sprayed it forward, towards the open door, and walked through it. Yeah, I don't apply it directly to my skin.

I got out of the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a casual black shirt and a short white skirt.

_'Good enough.'_

I got a few things (my wallet, etc.) before I left to get Sakurako a present.

_'Alright. Let's do this.'_

**Yui's POV…**

_'Should I get Chitose a box of tissues or something? Maybe contact lenses?'_

I sat on a bench in the mall, thinking of what to get for the white-haired girl.

**Chinatsu's POV…**

"Ahaha~!" I giggled at my previous thought of what I should get Akari-chan.

_'That's good. I'll give her a kiss~!'_

I did a cheerful little dance.

* * *

_A.N: Man. That was short. See? What'd I tell ya? Next chapter will be longer...I hope._


	4. The Poor Misunderstanding

_A.N: Sorry about my rage in the last chapter. My story finally got more views! __Loving all the feedback!_

_-I WRITE SHORT CHAPTERS. DEAL WITH IT._

_-Saa, hajime yo!_

* * *

**Ayano's POV (What time? 4:00 PM-ish?)...**

_'Good,'_ I thought when I arrived at the Amus_e_ment Club's club room, _'I'm not the first one here.'_

I didn't want to seem eager to come. If I did, Kyouko would make fun of me. I looked at around and counted how many people were there at the moment.

_'I'm the last one here?!'_

I checked my phone and noticed that I was still about five minutes early.

_'So everyone came really early? D-does that mean th-that Kyouko i-is looking forward to going on a d-d-date w-with me?'_

"AYANO!" Kyouko yelled and ran to glomp me.

"G-g-g-g-get off of me, T-T-Toshinou K-Kyouko!" I stuttered.

She still didn't let go, so I gave up and let her keep hugging me. She let go and stepped a couple inches backwards.

"You look beautiful, Ayano," Kyouko said, looking me over.

"W-well, that would b-be expected of the student c-council vice-president," I responded, blushing.

"Are you also expected to be such a tsundere?" Kyouko asked with a laugh.

"Sh-shut up. I-I'm not a tsu-tsundere."

"Says the tsundere," Kyouko said, poking my face. I blushed and jerked my head away.

"Alright. So I'm a tsundere. Got a problem with that?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Good."

We smiled at each other for a little while.

"Alright, is everyone ready to go?!" Kyouko yelled.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled energetically.

"Let's go!" Kyouko shouted and thrust her fist in the air. We all walked out of the club room and walked our separate ways.

**Several minutes later...**

_Gasp!_

A gasp? That wasn't me, just so you know. I turned my head to face the blonde and asked, "What is it?"

"There's an arcade over there! Can we go? Can we?!" Kyouko asked with stars in her eyes.

"S-sure."

"Yay!"

Kyouko grabbed my hand and started running in the direction of the arcade.

_'Let go of my hand! Let go of my hand! Let go of my hand! Let go of my hand! Let go of my hand! Let go of my hand!'_ I screamed in my head. I don't really get why I thought of that rather than said it.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED!" Kyouko yelled when we got there. Many people looked at her in confusion. They shifted their eyes towards me, then back to Kyouko. Then, they looked at how we were holding hands and smiled. Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"L-let go of m-m-my hand, T-Toshinou Kyouko..." I stuttered and blushed.

"B-but we're on a date," Kyouko said with a sad puppy dog expression, "Please~?"

_'Damn it. How can you be so cute?!'_

"People would get the wrong idea."

"No they won't!"

"They did just a few seconds ago!"

Kyouko frowned. "True, but if we aren't going to hold hands, I want something in return."

"And what could that be?" I asked, unsure of what the blonde was trying to get at.

"This, maybe," Kyouko said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and looked me straight in the eye. She smiled, then hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, lightly.

"A hug?" I asked when we broke from our embrace.

"Of course! What else would it have been?" Kyouko asked, back to her smiling self.

_'A kiss, perhaps?'_ I thought, disappointingly.

"I-I d-don't know."

Kyouko grinned widely, "Let's head in, shall we?"

"O-okay."

* * *

_A.N: Kind of short, but not as short as others._

_Author: Yes, go on your date!_

_Chinatsu: Kyouko and Ayano were the stars of this chapter. Where'd I go?_

_Author: You turned into Akkariin! Laughs._

_Chinatsu: AKARI-CHAN! Runs away to attack Akari._

_-Umm...That was random._

_Mata ne!_


	5. The Purr-chase

_A.N: Cutting off the story "Tsundere Feelings." I think it's been going on way too long._

_-Saa, hajime yo._

* * *

**Kyouko's POV (An hour later)...**

"Ayano~!" I whined. I latched myself onto her arm and rubbed my cheek against it.

"H-HEY! G-G-GET OFF!" Ayano yelled in anger.

_'You suck at hiding your feelings, Ayano!'_ I thought to myself.

"Alright, alright."

We walked through the park, observing our surroundings.

"Hey, Ayano?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we sit down?" I asked, gesturing to the bench a few feet away from us.

"Tired? You?"

"Not really, I just want to enjoy the sunset with you!" I gave Ayano a really bright smile. She turned away.

"F-fine, but o-only because I-I'm a little t-tired!" Ayano crossed her arms._  
_

"Did you want to take a nap? If you do, you can lay your head on my lap!" I said.

"W-w-what! N-no!" Ayano blushed.

"Boo..." I pouted.

"L-let's just sit d-down," Ayano suggested.

I sat down on the bench immediately and patted right next to me, smiling.

Ayano sat down next to me and turned her face, only to make our noses touch. She flinched and moved away from me.

"W-w-why was your f-face so c-close?" Ayano asked, blushing.

"Hmm? I just happened to be facing you when you turned your head."

"W-why?"

"Because you're so beautiful that I can't seem to look away from you!" I grinned widely.

"Well, I-I am the s-student council vice p-president."

"So what? Even if you weren't, you'd still be beautiful in everyone's eyes," I winked and gave a thumbs-up.

Ayano gave the response I was looking for; that cute blush.

"Th-that's false..." Ayano whispered, looking at the ground.

"How? Who said you weren't beautiful?" I asked, full of extreme confidence that Ayano is the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

"N-nobody, but-"

"Then I'm right!" I cut her off and smiled. I have won this war, Ayano.

"Geez,"Ayano sighed. She put her arms behind her head, leaned back against the bench, and closed her eyes.

"Ayano~? Are you going to take a nap?"

"No, I'm just going to relax," She replied.

"Alright," I replied, standing up. "I'll be right back," I told Ayano before walking away.

"Okay..."

I waved and started to run towards the mall that we came from earlier. If you haven't noticed, this date isn't exactly going my way.

* * *

_'Ayano, what will it take to get you to be open with your feelings? Did you want me to make the first move? Should I just surprise you with a kiss? No, that seems 100% random. Should I buy you something nice? What would you like? Why is this so hard? Why am I asking myself all these questions? This isn't like myself. Am I just love-struck? That's it right? WHY AM I STILL ASKING MYSELF THESE QUESTIONS?! If I'm going to get Ayano something, I'll have to use my instincts.'_ I had this mental war, almost tripping several times.

I arrived at the mall and its many stores.

_'This is going to be hard...' _I thought as I glanced from store to store.

"Nyan~!" I looked down at the random cat that appeared beside me.

"Hey, kitty!" I greeted. The cat was white with purple on the tips of its ears, its tail, and on its feet.

It walked around me, walked away, turned around, and meowed.

"Huh? Want me to follow you?" I asked the cat, looking like some crazy person talking to a cat.

The cat seemed to smile and turned to walk away.

"H-hey! Wait up!" I called, "Do you even know who I'm getting a gift for?"

"Nya~," the cat responded.

I sighed and walked with the cat.

"That purple reminds me of Ayano," I commented on the cat's appearance.

"Nya nyan," the cat meowed as if saying, "It's probably your imagination, you are talking to a cat after all."

"Maybe it is, but if it isn't, I'll take you home with me," I smiled at the cat.

The cat looked up at me, still walking, and meowed. Then, it stopped.

I, having a slow reaction, walked into the glass window of a store in front of me.

"Oww..." I rubbed my forehead and looked at the sign above the entrance of the store.

"A jeweler? Good idea! I'll get her a necklace! Thanks, kitty!" I grinned and picked up the cat, giving it a hug. "You wait out here now, got it?"

"Nyan!" the cat replied happily.

* * *

After picking out a necklace for Ayano, I walked out of the store. I was greeted by a meow from the cat who helped me out. I picked it up and looked at it.

"What should I name you, girl? How about Aya?" I asked the cat. "Aya being short for Ayano."

"Nyaa~!" she responded.

"Alright, Aya! Let's go back to Ayano!" I smiled. I held the small cat in my arms and started running.

* * *

_A.N: I think a lot of this chapter made no sense, but hey, it's longer than most of my other chapters._

_-So Kyouko got a new cat, Aya. How's that gonna work out?_

_-Aya is really small; you can sit her on your shoulder._

_MATA, NE!_


	6. The Accident

_A.N: I have to write this as silently as I can; I'm supposed to be working on something else._

_-It's March now...is this unfitting for the month? Should I cut it off?_

_Saa, hajime yo._

* * *

**Ayano's POV…**

_'What's taking Kyouko so long?' _I thought to myself as I sat on the bench. As if she heard me, Kyouko came running towards me.

"AYANO!" Kyouko yelled as she had a sad look on her face.

"W-what happened, Toshinou K-Kyouko?" I asked.

"This kitty…" she showed me the limp cat in her arms.

"I-is it dead?"

"I don't know! Poke it!"

"O-okay?"

I poked the cat's head. Its eyes immediately shot open. I jumped back in surprise and let out a small scream.

"Ha ha ha ha! Nice reaction!" Kyouko laughed and gave me a thumbs up.

"Oh god, don't do that to me!" I yelled in anger.

"Alright, I won't," Kyouko responded and put the cat down.

"Where'd you get that cat, anyway?"

"Found her wandering around the mall. I named her Aya. She's super smart and awesome!"

"And she likes you?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she smiled.

_'That cat likes you. Sounds kinda like...m-me. H-huh? W-w-what was th-that cat's name again? Aya? That c-couldn't possibly be short f-f-for 'Ayano', r-right?'_

I glanced at the cat, then at Kyouko (who was randomly chasing birds), then at the cat again.

"You're smart, right?" I asked Aya, kneeling on the ground to pet her.

"Hya~n," she smiled at me.

"D-did To-Toshinou Kyouko name you a-after me, by any ch-chance?"

"Nyaan ya~n," she meowed.

"Was I supposed to be able to understand that?" I sighed and gave up. "Let's leave this place."

I picked up Aya and walked over to where Kyouko was collapsed and napping.

_'CUTE!' _I looked at Kyouko's sleeping face. _'Too bad.'_

"Wake her up for me, please," I said as I put Aya down, who jumped onto Kyouko's stomach.

"GUH!" was the noise that Kyouko made.

"Ayano~!" Kyouko pouted as she sat up. "I was having such a great dream!"

"It's time to go," I said, ignoring her attempt to get back to her nap.

"Huh? Already?" Kyouko asked, looking at her watch.

"Obviously."

"Okay then," she said as she stood up. "Let's go, then!"

Kyouko linked her arm with mine. I blushed.

"T-T-TO-TOSHINOU KYOUKO! D-d-d-d-don't link you're a-arm with mine!" I tried to pull my arm away, accidentally pulling Kyouko towards me. We fell over...

_Kiss._

Kyouko fell on top of me, resulting in…well, that. Both of our eyes shot open and I broke the kiss, turning on my side and hiding my face with my hands.

_'W-what just happened?' _Kyouko and I thought simultaneously.

* * *

_A.N: SHORT, BUT AT LEAST I UPDATED (UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE)._

_-Ooooh, a kiss? What's going to happen? (Even I am unsure.)_

_Mata, ne!_


End file.
